


Juste un regard

by lesetoilesnemeurentjamais



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hope you'll like it!, M/M, a strange crossover i had in mind for a long time, also if you want a translation, just ask :), just cute and fluffy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais
Summary: Histoire de la rencontre entre Matt et Techie, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...





	Juste un regard

Partie 1 : Se rencontrer 

\- Ok, ok, c’est vraiment simple là… Tout ce que tu as à faire c’est de reconnecter le calcinateur. 

Matt soupira. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il était en train de faire, et la jeune femme qui lui expliquait la marche à suivre commençait à perdre patience, il le sentait. 

\- Euh… J’enlève ça… tenta-t-il en tirant un câble au hasard. 

\- Est-ce que ça ressemble à un calcinateur ? s’énerva sa chef. C’est quoi ton problème ? Y’a quoi de si compliqué à comprendre ? 

Matt s’abstint de lui dire d’arrêter de lui crier dessus. Cette situation le stressait, et c’était pourtant son quotidien depuis qu’il avait été engagé comme technicien à bord du Finalizer, le prestigieux vaisseau-étendard du Premier Ordre. Les circuits de l’imposant appareil comportaient une tonne de composants plus étranges les uns que les autres, et malgré ses compétences il avait du mal à s’y habituer. Après plusieurs tentatives, il parvint enfin à identifier la pièce recherchée. Son succès fut accueilli par un soupir de soulagement très exagéré de la part de sa supérieure.

\- Il faut couper l’alimentation avant de reconnecter, dit-il.

\- Eh ben tu montes au poste et tu demandes l’autorisation ! Tu sauras le trouver sans te perdre, c’est dans tes cordes ça ? 

\- Ca ira, grogna Matt. Je vais le faire, vous pouvez y aller…

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil comme si elle doutait qu’il puisse se débrouiller seul. Mais elle finit par s’éloigner. Après tout, les muffins du self n’attendaient pas. 

Matt se redressa, rajusta son harnais orange sur ses épaules et commença à remonter les longs couloirs en direction du centre de contrôle du secteur. En réalité, l’appellation était exagérée. La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra après quelques minutes de marche ressemblait plus à une sorte de grand placard encombré de câbles électriques. Des lignes de données relatives au fonctionnement des circuits et au système de surveillance défilaient inlassablement sur les écrans installés le long des murs. Le jeune homme avança prudemment jusqu’à la console principale et se planta derrière le technicien qui lui tournait le dos, concentré sur son clavier. 

\- Excusez-moi ? 

L’homme sursauta légèrement et se retourna vivement. Son apparence surprit Matt. La lumière froide de la pièce et la luminescence de l’ordinateur donnaient à sa peau une pâleur effrayante. Derrière les longues mèches rousses qui dissimulaient partiellement son visage, Matt devina un regard méfiant, presque apeuré, mais dans la pénombre il ne put en être certain. 

\- Oui ? répondit finalement ce que Matt supposait être l’informaticien de service.

\- T’es nouveau toi non ? 

___

Caché. Il était caché, personne ne le trouverait, non, personne… 

Les stormtroopers du Premier Ordre avaient atterri quelques heures plus tôt, non loin des bâtiments principaux, avant d’envahir les lieux en tuant tous ceux qui se dressaient en travers de leur chemin. Techie était en train de surveiller la zone lorsque c’était arrivé. C’était son boulot, entre autres. Il gérait à la fois le réseau de caméras et l’intégralité des systèmes de défense, coordonnant le tout derrière ses écrans. Et de temps en temps, il piratait les robots-sondes qui s’aventuraient trop près. Personne ne devait savoir où les trouver. La chef du clan, une Lorrdienne connue sous le nom de Ma-Ma, avait été formelle. Et Techie obéissait à Ma-Ma. Toujours. 

Mais aujourd’hui, rien ne s’était passé comme prévu. Ma-Ma et son clan fournissaient en drogue une bonne partie des principaux revendeurs de la galaxie, en toute illégalité évidemment. Bien sûr, Il arrivait de temps à autre que des contrebandiers mécontents viennent régler leurs comptes, et les défenses contrôlées par Techie en venaient toujours à bout. Mais les soldats du Premier Ordre étaient bien mieux armés. Le rouquin ignorait comment ils avaient trouvé leur localisation, mais il était clair qu’ils venaient ramener l’ordre dans le secteur. Aucun des pièges n’avait pu les arrêter et Techie avait suivi leur avancée inexorable, impuissant derrière son écran. En voyant que les stormtroopers se dirigeaient vers sa position, il avait précipitamment coupé l’ordinateur, et s’était caché en espérant ne pas subir le même sort que les autres. 

Quand ils seraient partis, il s’enfuirait. Loin de tout ça, loin du clan. Il trouverait bien un vaisseau, quelque part où aller. Elle ne le retrouverait jamais. Techie retint un gémissement apeuré en entendant les intrus approcher, et essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée lorsqu’un silence inquiétant s’installa. L’avaient-ils repéré ? Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas…

Soudain, quelque chose l’attrapa par le bras et le tira hors de sa cachette. Techie ne put s’empêcher de crier. Il n’avait plus rien à perdre, et il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, alors qu’il avait déjà survécu à tout le reste. 

\- Ne me tuez pas ! Ne me tuez pas… supplia-t-il d’une voix que la terreur rendait suraiguë alors qu’un des soldats en armure blanche le plaquait violemment contre le mur le plus proche.

Il ignora la douleur pour ne se concentrer que sur le canon du blaster qui venait d’entrer en contact avec sa tempe.

\- Ne me tuez pas ! Je vous en supplie… Je… je ne suis pas armé ! 

Les mots venaient avec difficulté, se bousculant sous l’effet de la panique.

\- Je… je… je peux vous aider, souffla-t-il.

\- Comment ?

Le stormtrooper qui le maintenait contre la paroi resserra encore son emprise, et Techie distingua le claquement métallique de la sécurité de l’arme. Le soldat était prêt à tirer. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla contre le mur et ferma les yeux en continuant à supplier de manière inaudible.

\- Ma-Ma est dans ses quartiers privés mais… c’est derrière vingt centimètres de duracier ! 

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, en vain.

\- Vous n’avez aucune chance d’entrer sans le code d’accès. Je… je peux vous le donner.

Techie espérait que l’information suffirait à le sauver. A son grand soulagement, ces paroles semblèrent convaincre le stormtrooper, qui le relâcha pour le pousser en direction de l’ordinateur. 

\- Fais-le.

Le jeune homme accéda avec précipitation au menu principal, et relança le système en quelques clics, conscient que chaque seconde qui passait le rapprochait un peu plus de la mort.

\- Je… un instant… 

Lorsqu’enfin le fichier qu’il cherchait s’afficha sur l’écran, il tendit la main et désigna la suite de chiffres.

\- C’est… c’est le code d’accès… 4… 9, 4… 3, et 6, haleta-t-il.

\- Bien. Finissons-en, fit le soldat qui le tenait toujours en joue.

\- Att… Attendez ! piailla Techie. Je peux… être utile. Je sais faire beaucoup de choses que… les autres ne savent pas. Ne me tuez pas… 

\- C’est pas à nous d’en décider, fit l’un des soldats. On est pas là pour ça et ce type fait partie du gang. La mission, c’est de tuer toute résistance et de faire disparaître la marchandise.

\- Toute aide est appréciable, objecta un autre homme en armure blanche. Ca fait partie des ordres. Capturer des survivants et voir si on peut en tirer quelque chose. Le Premier Ordre a besoin d’hommes.

\- Je ne… je ne résiste pas, supplia une nouvelle fois Techie. Je veux juste partir d’ici… 

\- Il faut en référer au Général, décida le chef de l’escorte. CN-2102, contactez le Finalizer et voyez ce qu’on fait avec lui. Les autres, avec moi ! 

___

\- Je… Oui. Ca ne fait que quelques mois, mais j’apprends vite, alors… Je me suis vite retrouvé ici, répondit le jeune homme en revenant à la réalité.

\- C’est quoi ton nom ? 

Le rouquin eut un petit rire nerveux. 

\- D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, on m’appelle Techie. 

\- Techie.

Quel nom étrange, songea-t-il en le répétant pour en apprécier la sonorité. 

\- Moi, c’est Matt. Technicien radar.

Techie hocha rapidement la tête.

\- Qu’est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? 

\- J’ai besoin de reconnecter un calcinateur dans le secteur 7. Il faudrait couper les circuits d’alimentation dans cette zone le temps de la manœuvre, c’est possible ? 

Techie pivota vers son écran et entra une série de caractères. Le plan du vaisseau s’afficha en trois dimensions. D’un geste de la main, le technicien isola le secteur en question et quelques secondes plus tard, il revint vers Matt :

\- C’est fait. Rappelle-moi quand tu as terminé. Ce sera plus pratique que de remonter jusqu’ici.

Il lui tendit un comlink. 

\- Tiens. Il est réglé sur la fréquence de ce poste. 

Matt attrapa le petit boîtier et le fixa à sa ceinture.

\- A tout à l’heure, alors, salua-t-il avant de sortir.

Techie lui adressa ce qui aurait pu être un sourire s’il n’avait pas semblé aussi tendu. De retour devant le boîtier éventré d’où pendouillaient tous les fils qu’il avait dû couper avant d’accéder au calcinateur, Matt soupira. Reconnecter n’allait pas être aussi simple qu’il l’avait cru. Il attrapa ses outils et se remit au travail. 

Il était en train de s’énerver sur un composant récalcitrant lorsque son comlink bipa discrètement.

\- Matt ? Ici contrôle secteur 7, entendit-il lorsqu’il prit l’appel.

\- Il y a un problème ? s’enquit le technicien. 

\- J’étais en train de vérifier que tu t’en sortais et… j’ai l’impression que tu es un peu perdu.

Matt fut surpris par le ton informel de la phrase. Pourquoi Techie prenait-il la peine de le contacter ? D’habitude, les autres membres du service technique se contentaient de lui crier de se dépêcher… Sans savoir pourquoi, il décida de faire confiance au jeune homme.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? s’étonna-t-il.

\- Je… Il y a une caméra derrière toi, expliqua le rouquin. J’ai accès aux images et je les ai utilisées pour te localiser. Tout va bien ? 

\- J’ai pas l’habitude de réparer ça, avoua Matt. Le connecteur que je dois ressouder ne ressemble à rien que j’aie déjà croisé… 

\- Attends un peu… Ah, ça y est. J’ai téléchargé le schéma électrique correspondant. Je peux… je peux t’aider, si tu veux.

La question était formulée sur un ton hésitant, comme s’il craignait d’essuyer un refus. Mais Matt accepta avec gratitude.

\- Ce serait vraiment super… merci, répondit-il simplement en commençant à reconnecter les premiers fils.

\- Pas celui là ! lui indiqua Techie alors qu’il attrapait un câble noir. Branche-le directement sur… Non, à côté ! Voilà… 

Grâce aux indications du rouquin, Matt termina rapidement la réparation. 

\- Merci pour ton aide, murmura-t-il à travers le comlink pour ne pas se faire entendre de la patrouille qui passait derrière lui. 

Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu’en plus de passer pour incompétent il ait l’air de parler tout seul…

\- Avec plaisir, fit Techie.

\- J’apprécie que ce ne soit pas quelqu’un qui me hurle dessus, pour une fois.

\- Je… je comprends, dit l’informaticien.

Sa voix parut légèrement voilée sur les derniers mots, mais peut-être était-ce juste un parasite dans le système de communication. 

\- Tu peux réenclencher l’alimentation, dit Matt pour changer de sujet. 

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le ronronnement caractéristique des générateurs revint. 

\- Ca fonctionne ? demanda Techie. Je n’ai pas de signal d’erreur ici en tout cas.

\- Aucun problème de mon côté non plus, confirma Matt. Je suppose que je vais devoir y aller. 

\- Si tu as… besoin d’aide… je ne sais pas, plus tard… N’hésite pas.

\- C’est gentil de ta part, dit le technicien, reconnaissant. Merci. Et… A… bientôt alors.

Il resta immobile un moment, son comlink en main, en se demandant si tout cela avait bien été réel. 

___

Partie 2 : S’apprivoiser

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, les deux hommes continuèrent de travailler ensemble. Matt n’avait plus besoin de remonter au poste de contrôle à chaque fois qu’il avait besoin d’une autorisation ; il lui suffisait de contacter Techie pour l’obtenir. Et l’informaticien lui sauva la mise plusieurs fois pour des réparations qu’il n’aurait probablement pas pu mener à bien seul. Ils ne se voyaient pas, mais le comlink leur servait de moyen de communication et cela suffisait. Matt trouvait rassurant de savoir que Techie était là, qu’il pouvait l’aider en cas de besoin ; auparavant, il n’avait jamais eu d’amis, et il se demandait si c’était cela d’en avoir un. Dans tous les cas, il appréciait leurs échanges même s’ils étaient uniquement professionnels. Techie ne s’énervait jamais, au contraire ; il lui expliquait calmement quoi faire, soit en utilisant les plans, soit en se servant directement des caméras. D’ailleurs, Matt constatait avec bonheur que ses supérieurs lui accordaient plus volontiers leur confiance depuis qu’il avait fait la connaissance de Techie. Il savourait ce sentiment de se sentir enfin à sa place, lui en qui personne n’avait jamais vraiment cru, et il était reconnaissant à l’informaticien pour son aide. 

Mais un jour, les conseils à distance de Techie trouvèrent leur limite. Matt avait hérité d’un travail dont personne d’autre ne voulait – c’était tombé sur lui, une fois de plus, parce que même s’il avait gagné la confiance des équipes, leur respect n’était pas vraiment acquis. Il s’agissait d’un panneau de contrôle, et il était dans un sale état. Le technicien avait déjà entendu parler des conséquences matérielles des colères de Kylo Ren, le mystérieux seigneur noir qui régnait sur le vaisseau aux côtés du Général, mais il n’avait jamais constaté en personne à quel point ces crises étaient violentes. La découverte du métal tordu et des pièces éparpillées un peu partout autour l’avait impressionné. Seul un sabre laser était capable de faire de tels dégâts. Et si l’aspect externe de la console était déjà déplorable, l’intérieur était pire encore. Les fragiles composants électroniques avaient fondu, formant des blocs inséparables. Il n’y avait rien à récupérer. 

Matt travaillait dessus depuis le matin, et malgré toutes les indications de Techie, il ne s’en sortait pas. Il avait réussi à retirer les éléments endommagés ou carrément détruits, et à remplacer ce qui pouvait l’être. Pour le reste, il fallait repartir de zéro. Ils avaient réfléchi ensemble à la manière de procéder. Ils avaient fait bien plus que Matt ne l’avait espéré au départ en voyant l’état des circuits. Mais malgré plusieurs vérifications, impossible de remettre le système en marche. 

\- Matt ? appela Techie après un long silence seulement ponctué du bruit métallique des outils du jeune homme. Tu as quelque chose ? 

\- Rien à faire, soupira le technicien en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. J’ai refait le dernier branchement trois fois et j’ai testé toutes les pièces. Ca devrait fonctionner et pourtant…

\- Je vais voir si je trouve quelqu’un pour me remplacer ici un moment et j’arrive, décréta Techie. Je ne peux rien faire de plus si je ne vois pas directement les circuits. Je te tiens au courant, d’accord ? 

Matt acquiesça et la communication coupa. Il glissa délicatement le comlink dans une des poches de son harnais et se pencha une fois de plus sur la console éventrée, sans parvenir à se concentrer. L’idée de revoir Techie après tant d’heures passées à seulement l’entendre lui paraissait quasi irréelle. Il ne se souvenait presque pas de son apparence ; seulement de ses longs cheveux et de cette étrange expression inquiète et fébrile à la fois, qui contrastait avec sa voix calme et posée. Pour lui, la présence de l’informaticien tenait plus du rêve que de la réalité. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il allait lui dire… après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, et Matt n’était pas spécialement doué pour les contacts humains… 

Le jeune homme fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un bruit de pas juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et reconnut immédiatement Techie. Il lui parut légèrement plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, même si tout dans son attitude semblait indiquer qu’il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Autre détail auquel il n’avait pas prêté attention la première fois : l’informaticien ne portait pas l’uniforme règlementaire des membres du staff technique, mais une sorte de t-shirt d’un jaune sale et trop grand pour lui, enfilé par-dessus des manches longues qui avaient elles-aussi connu des jours meilleurs. Il fixait un point sur le sol, ses cheveux roux dissimulant toujours son visage. 

\- C’est cool que tu sois venu, fit Matt en ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. J’espère que ça ne va pas de poser de problèmes d’avoir quitté ton poste…

Techie releva légèrement la tête. Après l’attaque de son clan par le Premier Ordre, il avait été embarqué par les soldats qui l’avaient trouvé dans sa cachette. Une fois à bord de leur vaisseau, il avait passé un long moment à attendre, seul dans une sorte de cellule, que quelqu’un vienne lui dire ce qu’on attendait de lui. Pour avoir accepté de coopérer en donnant les codes d’accès aux quartiers de Ma-Ma, on lui avait accordé une seconde chance. Le rouquin avait dû passer toutes sortes de tests pour juger de ses aptitudes et sa fidélité ; cela avait duré plusieurs semaines, mais ses examinateurs avaient finalement estimé qu’il était apte à servir le Premier Ordre. Peu importait le temps qui passait, de toute façon. Tout ce que Techie voulait, c’était se tirer des griffes de son clan ; et il avait réussi. 

A la suite de cela, il avait rapidement obtenu une place à bord du Finalizer. Les successeurs de l’Empire manquaient de techniciens aussi compétents, et ils n’avaient pas hésité en constatant l’étendue de ses connaissances, même s’il avait acquis cela au service des contrebandiers. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu’il était ici, et il avait la confiance de l’équipe entière, ce qui lui permettait quelques entorses au règlement, ainsi qu’une tranquillité qui lui convenait parfaitement.

\- Absolument aucun problème, répondit Techie. Je vais pouvoir rester un moment, personne ne dira rien. Oh, elle est… c’est pire que ce que j’avais imaginé, ajouta-t-il en désignant la console. 

\- Ouais… et encore, tu n’as pas vu à quoi ça ressemblait tout à l’heure, soupira son collègue.

Techie fit quelques pas en direction du panneau endommagé et s’agenouilla pour observer les réparations déjà effectuées par Matt. Il effleura les soudures du bout des doigts.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le blond, étonné de constater que la main de son collègue tremblait légèrement.

\- Oui je… Ca va. Je réfléchissais juste à… autre chose, fit Techie d’un air absent. Désolé. Est-ce que tu peux me montrer ce qui ne va pas ? 

Matt se pencha à son tour et indiqua plusieurs pièces. 

\- Ici, ici et là. Le reste fonctionne, donc à mon avis ce sont les seuls composants qui pourraient être responsables de la panne; mais c’est difficile à dire. Vu l’état du circuit, ça peut venir de n’importe où. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil derrière, mais on ne voit pas grand-chose. Il suffit que deux fils soient en contact et c’est foutu… 

\- Il n’y a pas de souci dans les branchements que tu as faits, fit Techie après un court silence. Je vais essayer de voir plus loin, il est possible que d’autres parties aient été endommagées en effet... Tu peux éclairer s’il te plaît ? 

Le technicien s’exécuta pendant que le rouquin plongeait la tête au milieu des câbles à la recherche d’un détail qui lui aurait échappé. Au bout de longues minutes, il émergea enfin avec un petit sourire.

\- J’ai trouvé, dit-il. Tu avais raison, la chaleur a fait fondre les gaines de plusieurs fils derrière le gros condensateur juste là, et il y a un faux-contact. Il suffit de les isoler, et ça devrait fonctionner. 

\- Tu veux que je m’en occupe ? 

Techie secoua la tête. 

\- Je vais le faire. Maintenant que j’ai repéré le problème… ce sera plus simple comme ça. Continue juste d’éclairer. 

Ils passèrent vingt minutes supplémentaires à séparer les câbles impliqués et à les entourer d’isolant pour éviter un nouveau court-circuit. 

\- Je te laisse reconnecter, dit Matt une fois l’opération terminée. 

Au moment où Techie se relevait pour aller vérifier l’alimentation, le technicien l’arrêta :

\- Oh attends… Tu as quelque chose sur le front. Un truc bleu, ça doit être un bout d’isolant…

Il tendit la main pour l’en débarrasser, mais l’informaticien fit un bond en arrière et mit sa main devant son visage. 

\- Ce… ce n’est rien, dit-il nerveusement. Il faut que j’y aille, je… Je vais vérifier que tout marche là-haut. Appelle-moi s’il y a un problème une fois que j’aurai relancé ok ? 

Et il s’éloigna au pas de course. Resté seul, Matt s’interrogea sur les raisons de sa réaction inattendue. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Si c’était le cas, il ne voyait pas quoi… 

___

Quelques minutes plus tard, Techie finit par le recontacter pour s’assurer que le problème était définitivement résolu. Malgré la déformation due au comlink, Matt distingua la tension dans sa voix. Et une fois qu’il eut confirmé que la réparation était un succès, il ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter :

\- Techie ? 

\- Oui ? 

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l’heure.

Il était parfaitement sincère. La seule pensée qu’il ait pu blesser son seul ami lui était douloureuse.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Ne t’en fais pas. 

\- Est-ce que… tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda quand même Matt. Je suis content que tu ne m’en veuilles pas. J’ai cru avoir dit quelque chose de mal et… je m’en serais voulu.

Il se sentit un peu ridicule en disant cela. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, d’avouer une faiblesse ou une peur à quelqu’un d’autre. Mais il avait confiance en l’informaticien. Un son léger se fit entendre dans le comlink, et Matt hésita entre un soupir ou un rire. 

\- C’était pas de l’isolant, fit Techie.

\- Ah ? 

\- Je… je ne suis né ni du bon côté de la galaxie, ni du bon côté de la loi.

\- Comment ça ? 

\- Disons que… j’ai grandi sur Kegan, pas loin de Kessel. Le genre d’endroit où tu apprends vite si tu ne veux pas mourir, dit-il doucement. 

Matt ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il réalisa que Techie et lui ne se connaissaient pas malgré les heures passées à communiquer. En réalité, ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de le dire. Le technicien sentit que l’histoire avait un lien avec ce qui s’était passé plus tôt, mais il ne voyait pas encore lequel, alors il laissa son collègue poursuivre.

\- J’ai dû me débrouiller pour survivre. Il y avait un clan, un groupe de… contrebandiers… Ils synthétisaient une bonne partie du glitterstim distribué un peu partout, tu sais, l’épice des Hutts... Et lorsque leur chef… Ma-Ma… a découvert mon potentiel, elle a décidé que je devais les rejoindre. 

Le jeune homme fit une courte pause. Ces souvenirs étaient difficiles à évoquer.

\- Je ne voulais pas, Matt. Je te promets que je ne… je n’ai jamais voulu faire ça. J’ai résisté, mais… elle savait comment se faire obéir. Alors j’ai mis mon savoir à son service, tout en continuant d’apprendre toujours plus…

\- Tu n’as jamais songé à fuir ? demanda Matt d’une petite voix.

\- Je n’avais nulle part où aller, gémit Techie. Elle m’aurait suivi. Elle m’aurait tué si j’avais seulement essayé. Le Premier Ordre a fini par nous attaquer. C’est comme ça que… je suis arrivé ici. Je veux oublier cette période. Je veux oublier Ma-Ma même si je n’y arrive pas... J’ai vécu des années… des années à craindre qu’elle ne me tue à la moindre erreur. Elle a pris de moi bien plus que je ne pouvais donner. Tu ne peux… même pas l’imaginer, Matt. Je ne veux pas que tu saches ce dont elle était capable. 

\- Je n’ai pas à le savoir si tu ne veux pas, Techie, le rassura Matt. 

Il y eut un silence, comme si l’informaticien hésitait à poursuivre son histoire.

\- Ce… C’était pas de l’isolant, tout à l’heure. C’est un tatouage. Une humiliation. Plus qu’une manière de se faire respecter, elle… aimait ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu le voies. Je suis désolé. 

Il n’eut pas besoin d’en dire plus pour que Matt comprenne qu’il avait honte de ce tatouage. Même s’il ignorait les détails de ce qui s’était passé, le blond devinait sa réticence à montrer ces marques qui le reliaient à un passé visiblement douloureux. 

\- Je ne l’ai pas vu, dit finalement Matt. Mais ne t’en fais pas pour ça, Techie… Vraiment, ça ne m’aurait pas dérangé, d’accord ? C’était juste maladroit de ma part. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois, promis !

Et il sut, au silence reconnaissant dans le comlink, que cette promesse avait atteint son collègue. Ou plutôt non, qu’elle avait atteint son ami. 

___

Partie 3 : Se comprendre 

Le hurlement terrifié à travers le comlink fit sursauter Matt, et sa tête cogna violemment contre le rebord de la soute dans laquelle il rampait depuis une heure à la recherche d’un circuit défectueux. Il vérifia la fréquence du signal et identifia immédiatement le poste de Techie.

\- Techie ? dit-il immédiatement. C’est toi ? 

Seul un bruit de parasites lui répondit. Matt réitéra son appel.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? 

\- Non ! Non, non … je suis fidèle ! Je n’ai rien fait ! Ne me tuez pas… 

La voix de Techie était complètement paniquée, et entrecoupée de sanglots. 

\- Techie, réponds-moi ! dit Matt, inquiet.

\- Lâchez-moi ! couina l’informaticien pour toute réponse. Lâchez-moi… Qu’est ce que… Non ! ne faites pas… Laissez-moi partir ! 

Il y eut un craquement dans le comlink, comme s’il était tombé à terre. Sans hésiter, Matt se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers la sortie de la soute. 

\- J’arrive, murmura-t-il à travers le boîtier, sans même savoir si son ami l’entendrait.

Il emprunta le chemin du centre de contrôle à toute allure, traversant les immenses couloirs polis du Finalizer en espérant ne pas tomber sur un officier ou une patrouille. Il arriva rapidement devant la porte, et l’ouvrit à la volée sans prendre le temps de récupérer son souffle. Il faisait sombre à l’intérieur. Seule la guirlande lumineuse accrochée au plafond au-dessus de l’ordinateur central fournissait un peu de lumière. 

Matt ne vit personne, mais il entendit un bruit étouffé derrière la console principale. Le jeune homme avança en prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur un câble, et découvrit Techie à genoux sur le sol, la tête enfouie derrière ses poings serrés, tremblant de tout son corps et suppliant de manière inintelligible un ennemi invisible. Il avait l’air terrorisé. 

\- Techie… fit Matt doucement, pour ne pas l’effrayer.

\- Ne me regarde pas, coassa le rouquin en détournant la tête.

Le technicien blond sentit son cœur se serrer en décelant la peur dans la voix de son ami. Il ignorait ce qui le mettait dans cet état, mais il n’allait pas le laisser là sans rien faire.

\- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur l’épaule de Techie. Tout va bien.

Le rouquin ne bougea pas. 

\- Techie, qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? Je t’ai entendu crier… 

\- Je vais bien, j’ai juste… j’ai eu l’impression qu’elle était là, debout juste derrière moi. Ca avait l’air tellement réel...

\- Je… je ne sais pas ce qu’elle t’a fait, continua Matt en devinant que Techie parlait de son ancienne chef. Mais peu importe, c’est fini. Elle ne reviendra pas, elle ne reviendra jamais.

L’informaticien eut un imperceptible hochement de tête, et il sembla s’apaiser.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne te fera de mal. Tu comprends ?

Matt fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. 

\- Je suis là maintenant. Techie… Techie, regarde-moi.

A ces mots, l’informaticien desserra légèrement les poings et releva timidement la tête, ses longues mèches rousses tombant toujours devant son visage. Il leva une main hésitante, gardant l’autre crispée sur le bas de son t-shirt. Gardant les yeux fermés, il repoussa les cheveux du bout des doigts, laissant apparaître le tatouage sur son front. Quatre caractères, gravés d’un trait maladroit à l’encre bleue sous sa peau pâle. 

A nouveau, Matt se sentit submergé par une vague de compassion pour son ami. Délicatement, il attrapa la main libre de Techie. Celui-ci inspira longuement, les paupières toujours closes, comme s’il hésitait à regarder l’homme agenouillé devant lui. Au bout de longues secondes, il ouvrit enfin les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du technicien radar. 

Matt resta sans voix. Les yeux de Techie étaient d’un bleu hypnotique, irréel. Dans ce regard, aucune larme ne brillait, mais Matt y lut l’étendue de ce qu’avait vécu son ami. Comme absorbé en lui, il vit l’inquiétude, d’abord, au milieu de ces étrangers hostiles ; puis la peur de mourir, se muant en crainte puis en terreur envers sa chef de clan qui n’avait pas hésité à le torturer pour s’assurer de sa fidélité. C’était un regard insoutenable, douloureux, un regard qui n’était pas le sien ; parce que le sien, elle le lui avait pris. Malgré tout, il distingua, perdue au milieu de la souffrance, une étincelle d’espoir bien humaine dans les iris cybernétiques du rouquin. 

Sans réfléchir davantage, il serra Techie contre lui. 

\- Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire de mal, promit Matt. Plus personne. Jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette mini histoire vous a plu, ça fait un moment qu'elle est écrite mais je ne l'avais jamais postée (je sais même pas pourquoi).   
> If you want a translation (into English) don't hesitate to ask!


End file.
